


Having Fun With Phrogging - Alec (I See You 2019)

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: I See You (2019)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Eventual Smut, F/M, Homelessness, Phrogging, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Alec/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Having Fun With Phrogging - Alec (I See You 2019)

Phrogging was exhilarating, for obvious reasons. The thrill of breaking into a house at the perfect time, living in someone else’s house right under their nose...the thrill of possibly being caught.

While it was a hobby that keep you on your toes constantly, it was also a way of life for some people. Specially you.

You had been couch hopping for a few months before finding out about phrogging. You instantly fell in love with the idea. It definitely was more appealing than being a burden to some friend’s couch.

It didn’t take you long to get the hang of it. You had a pattern: find a rich person’s house, break in when they weren’t home, and stay for a few days before finding the next house. Pretty simple plan.

You were pretty much homeless, thus the phrogging. Your friend Alec was pretty much the only person that ever invited you to live with him so you didn’t have to couch hop, but again, you didn’t want to be a burden.

Once he heard that you engaged in phrogging, he wanted in. He wanted in so bad, and you had no idea why he’d want to even try the lifestyle.

He hounded you so much, and frankly, it was fucking annoying. So you obliged for once and just let him tag along for the ride. Just once.

But Alec had a condition. You had to laugh. HE had a condition? For fuck’s sake.

Alec wanted to choose the house.

You admitted that you was kinda tried of choosing which houses to temporarily live in. So, you were fine with it.

Alec chose the Harper’s.

To be honest, you hated the Harper’s. They were stuck up, so rich they didn’t know what to do with their money. Spending it all on bullshit, keeping it all to themselves. You never even heard and saw them to anything for charity in their miserable lives. Oh yeah, and the husband gave you the creeps.

You didn’t want to live at the Harper’s, even for a few days. Mostly because you were afraid of trashing the place, and that wasn’t how phrogging worked. But, oh well.

The thrill welled up quickly inside you as you waited for Mrs. Harper’s car to pull out of the driveway.

You and Alec quickly ran to the house, entering through the closing garage door. A pretty clean execution.

“Whoa, we did it!” Alec grinned at you widely.

“Yeah, we did.” You laughed breathlessly. “Well, shall we explore our new home?” You smirked.

You and Alec entered the house out of the garage, it was huge and absolutely gorgeous. “Jesus Christ, these people are fucking loaded.”

“No shit.” Alec sneered.

You walked to the large windows that took up almost half the wall, looking out to the ocean. “Look at the view! That’s so nice.” You awed.

“They don’t deserve this.” Alec mumbled, but you overheard and chuckled.

You and Alec parted ways to explore your temporary home, ascending the stairs to see just how nice the bedrooms probably were.

You furrowed your brows when you saw just how many pictures this family hung on their walls. It was off putting, mostly because your parents never did that kind of thing. Like, ever.

“Hey.”

“Ah!” You yelled, seeing Alec behind you. “You scared me!”

“Not my fault you were staring off into space. Why were you looking at these creepy photos anyways?”

You shrugged, laughing it off nervously. “I don’t know. It’s just odd.”

Alec grinned. “Right?”

The house just seemed to keep going and going, you were sure you’d get lost in a house this big. You went to the right, Alec going off by himself. You climbed yet another set of stairs, entering a bedroom. You chuckled as you saw the bed. It looked like it hadn’t been slept in for years.

You took a look around the room, seeing a little door. You opened it to see a storage/attic area. Perfect...

“Alec! I think I found our room!” You called out, walking down to find Alec already walking up the stairs. “Guest room.” You giggled, throwing yourself on the bed.

As soon as your body made contact, a layer of dust seemed to bounce off. You coughed, then chuckled at the situation. “The sheets are covered in a layer of dust!” You laughed.

“Didn’t you say we had to sleep somewhere out of sight?” Alec asked.

“Oh, yeah!” You stood up from the bed, skipping over the that little door. “At night, we shall sleep in here.” You said in an atrocious fake British accent, and opened the door.

Alec cringed at the accent, but entered the attic anyway. He looked around and sighed. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

You grinned. “Nope.” You frowned when you felt your stomach growl, Alec sent a questioning look your way. “Mm, I’m hungry.”

You descending the stairs and made your way to the kitchen without another word. You didn’t bother to look if Alec was following you, your body needed sustenance asap.

After making a bowl of cereal, you went back upstairs but seeing Alec was nowhere to be found. You shrugged it off, as at this time of day, it was safe to walk around without fear of getting caught. You just hoped he wouldn’t break anything.

You sat with your back to the door, eating your food and invested in some magazine that had been laying on the nightstand. You didn’t even notice Alec walking up the stairs.

You screamed when Alec yelled in your ear and shaking your shoulders. You turned and almost screamed again when you saw the creepy ass mask he was wearing. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop scaring me!” You whined, trying to slow your heartbeat down.

Alec wore a shit eating grin when he took off the mask, clearly amused by your panic. “Sorry.” He laughed, clearly not sorry. “You were just so distracted and it was the perfect opportunity!”

You rolled your eyes, trying to hide a smile as you would’ve done the same thing if given a chance. “Okay, okay...it was a little funny.”

Alec smiled and poked your cheek. “Right?”

You pushed Alec slightly, trying to hide the rosiness of your cheeks. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

Alec placed his hand over his heart in fake offence. “I would do no such thing!”

You simply just smiled in response, causing Alec to smile back at you.

For a moment, you and Alec just stayed there, softly smiling at each other. You couldn’t help but glance down at his lips a few times, causing Alec to smirk and lean closer to you. “You know,” Alec started, “I’m sure things will get quite boring staying here all day with nothing to do.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, I heard that only boring people get bored.”

“Oh, so you think I’m boring?” Alec grinned.

“Absolutely.” You teased playfully.

You gasped as Alec pinned you to the bed, him hovering over you. “I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I?”

You tried not to squirm as Alec traced his long slender fingers down your torso, making their way to the hem of your shirt and lifting it up gently. His cold fingers made you shiver, but it was nice. “You’re always so cold.” You giggled.

“Don’t worry, they’ll get warmed up soon.”

Alec leaned down, gently placing his lips on top of yours as he grazed your bra covered breast. You moaned quietly as he squeezed the fatty flesh, caressing your face gently as he continued moving his lips against yours.

You tried to relax, trying not to think about the possibility of getting caught by the owners of the home. But hey, that’s part of the fun right?

You helped Alec remove your shirt, revealing your black bra. You smirked when you saw him lick his lips at the sight of you, making you feel confident about your endowment. You lifted yourself off the bed slightly and unclipped your bra. Alec immediately taking a nipple into his mouth as soon as the under clothing was off.

Alec’s mouth made you sigh in pleasure, making your head spin as he bit you and pulled lightly.

Everything was happening so fast that you didn’t even realize the hand that was traveling down and into your jeans. You gasped as Alec gently rubbed your most sensitive spot, him smirking down at you as you squirmed in pleasure.

“You like that, huh?” He teased, you only gave him a hurried nod. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, Alec! I love it.” You cried out, not wanting him to stop.

Alec leaned down to passionately kiss you again, and you could feel him proudly smirking against you.

You sighed as Alec pushed one of his long fingers inside you, curling his fingers and hitting the right place. You moaned loudly as he pushed in and out of you, rubbing your clit at the same time with his thumb at a vigorous pace.

You gripped his bicep roughly, feeling that you needed to hold on to something as you felt yourself quickly climbing to your peak. “Fuck, Alec-” You whined, involuntarily thrusting up against his hand as the pleasure became insanely intense. “Please, don’t stop.”

Alec smiled softly as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, grasping at his long dirty blonde hair. He watched your face intently, seeing how your eyebrows furrowed together, how you bit your lip harshly, and feeling you cling onto him like you never wanted to let him go.

Alec sped up his pace even faster, making you moan loudly as you felt your climax building and building fast due to his talented fingers.

“Alec, I’m gonna- fuck!” You cried, your eyes tearing up as intense burning heat flowed throughout your entire body. Your legs shaking as the waves of your orgasm hit you in a tidal wave of ecstasy.

Alec pulled his fingers away to not overstimulate you, him bringing up his other hand to push away some of your hair that had gotten in your face.

You goofily smiled up at him, your eyes glazed over from the intensity. You were about to lean up to kiss him, but you both suddenly heard a door slam.

You both jumped up out of the bed, quickly grabbing your discarded clothes and hiding in your designated base. A few minutes later, you finally let out a sigh in relief, thankful you didn’t get caught.

You quickly put your bra and shirt back on, eliciting a whine from Alec. “What?” You grinned.

Alec shrugged and pouted. “I didn’t even get to fuck you.”

You smiled bashfully. “Don’t worry, we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
